Ranger's Apprentice Poem Collection
by Potato Fairy
Summary: A bunch of poems about Ranger's Apprentice. All different characters and genres. I drew the cover pic, it's Will with Tug and Ebony.
1. Chapter 1: Behind The Grim Rangers

**Title: Behind The Grim Rangers**

**Warnings: Spoilers through book 10, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RA.**

**Characters & Pairings: mentions of Will, Rangers in general**

**An: Here's my first Ranger's Apprentice poem. :) Please review and if anyone knows how to make a paragraph separator thingy, please PLEASE let me know. I have tons of RA poems already written so I'll update often.**

Although you won't see them, they're always around,

Ghosting through the darkness with barely a sound.

A mottled green cowl and a flash of dark eyes,

A quiver with twenty-four enemies' lives.

To those who don't know them, they're a secretive band,

And rumors of sorcery ravage the land.

But if you're so lucky to go back to the roots,

You may know that the Chocho does NOT play a lute,

That behind the grim Rangers, the Crown's eyes and ears,

Lie warm cabins and coffees that last through the years.

**An: Hope you liked it. 8]  
Halt or Healer's Clearing poem next?**


	2. Chapter 2: A Prince's Tale

**Title: A Prince's Tale**

**Warnings: Spoilers through book 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RA.**

**Characters & Pairings: Halt and mentions of Will, Crowley, Pauline, and Gilan**

**An: I'm so sorry this took forever, hopefully the next one will be up sooner. Anyway, here's the Halt poem, since all my lovely reviewers asked for it next. Enjoy.**

Betrayed by a brother and thought to be dead,

A prince found a home in Araluen instead.

He met a young man with a dream to fulfill,

Brought the Rangers together, and built up the will

To keep them close-knitted, perceptive and wise,

With keen intuition they evaded all eyes.

And so this prince moved to the fief of red hills,

To a cabin in the woods, to hone his new skills.

He met a young diplomat, graceful and smart,

And trained an apprentice with a swordsman's heart.

Well, all the years passed and he met a young boy,

So full of potential, he couldn't avoid

So he took him away, vanished into the woods,

And the boy learned all the things a new Ranger should.

Tales have been written, and songs have been sung

Of Greybeard Halt, (He's the taciturn one),

And while Halt sometimes thought of the times so long gone,

He knew that this cabin was where he belonged.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Of The Wood

**Title: The Truth Of The Wood**

**Warnings: Spoilers through book 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RA**

**Characters & Pairings: Malcolm**

**An: ...oh god they're going to kill me. HELP! I'm so sorry, I meant to have this up days ago. Anyway, here's my Healer's Clearing poem, which I'm actually really proud of by the way, so enjoy and please review.**

There are tales running rampant in Northern fiefs 'bout a sorcerer deep in the forest,

With flashing lights and haunting sounds and a warrior in the mist;

The villagers cower and lock their doors whenever his name is spoken,

And never to go near Grimsdell Wood is every child's wish.

But if you keep your wits about to see through the deception,

You just may find that everything is not quite as it seems;

That deep inside Malkallam's realm you may find Healer's Clearing,

Where all those with deformities redeem their hopes and dreams.

From those who know of Malcolm's place, you'll never hear a word,

As smoke and mirrors shield them from the world they had to flee;

But in this hidden sanctuary all good-hearted are welcome

To the place where Healer Malcolm takes them in and sets them free.


	4. Chapter 4: Araluen's Heir

**Title: Araluen's Heir**

**Warnings: Spoilers through book 2**

**Disclaimer: Don't own RA**

**Characters & Pairings: Gilan, Duncan, Cassandra (Evanlyn)**

**AN: This is the last one I have done already, so I don't know when I'll update again. But I will. Eventually. I'm always open to prompts though, even if I don't use them, which will mostly be due to lack of inspiration. Hint: A couple lines to start with go a long way ;)**

A mottled-cloaked messenger rides through the night,

Bearing news of the princess heir's last desperate fight;

The king's bitter tears will fall without end,

As tales of a serving girl pass among friends.

The sole survivor of a fatal attack,

The golden-haired Evanlyn blurs the bare facts;

For though all signs point to Cassandra's fall,

Wasn't the servant red-haired after all?

**An: Does this make any sense?**


	5. Chapter 5: Tribute To The Ranger Horses

**Title: Tribute To The Ranger Horses**

**Warnings: not really any spoilers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RA**

**Characters / Pairings: all the Ranger horses**

**AN: Cute little poem about Tug, Abelard, and Blaze. Horace poem is in progress, but it's giving me trouble so no promises about that one. Always open to suggestions. 8D **

I may be small, but I'm faster than wind,

You'd almost think I was born with wings!

Remember the codeword before you can ride,

Otherwise you may find yourself on your behind.

Feed me lots of apples, they won't make me fat,

You and I both know that Halt's wrong about that.

We all are affectionate, sweet and kind,

A better friend you'd be hard-pressed to find.

We'll run to the ends of the earth and then more,

We are the horses of the Ranger Corps.


	6. Chapter 6: Cabin In The Woods AN

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, sorry about this stupid author's note. I just want to let everyone know that my new poem Cabin in the Woods is posted but I forgot to put it in the collection (oops). Yeah, I know, I'm an idiot. So, that can be found on my profile, please read and review! :)**


End file.
